ikariamfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Ilkea
Mallineet Ookko huomannu ton Malline:Käyttäjä boksin voit pistää sen käyttjä sivulles jos haluat. --zunter97 5. marraskuuta 2009 kello 17.24 (UTC) En muuten oo (tai nyt olen) --Ilkea 6. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.42 (UTC) ??????????????????????????? mikäs siinä saarilistas on vikana ? mut voin poistaa sen. . . --[[Käyttäjä:Warlock aku|käyttäjä Warlock Aku]] 4. joulukuuta 2009 kello 20.06 (UTC) Ikariamin sääntöjen mukaan koordinaattinen kertominen on kielletty noudattakaamme tätä.... --Ilkea 5. joulukuuta 2009 kello 07.09 (UTC) ---- Ikariam sääntöjen mukaan voi ei post koordinaatit Ikariam foorumeilla. Meidän Wikia's ei tarvitse noudattaa näitä sääntöjä - mutta se on vaarallinen lähettääksesi koordinaatit, koska muut voivat nähdä, missä olet ja voit lähettää alusten ryöstely sinulle, jos he tietävät missä olet. ;Alkuperäinen Englanti teksti:Ikariam rules state that you can NOT post coordinates on the Ikariam forums. Our Wikia's do not have to follow those rules - but it is unsafe to post your coordinates because others can see where you are and can send ships to pillage you, if they know where you are. -- 21. joulukuuta 2009 kello 18.54 (UTC) ookoo ok, en ole niin tarkasti lukenut sääntöjä. . . menenkin tästä lukemaan . . . --[[Käyttäjä:Warlock aku|käyttäjä Warlock Aku]] 5. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.35 (UTC). . . . -- luin säännöt niin niis ei puhuttu koordinaattien kertomisesta . . . --[[Käyttäjä:Warlock aku|käyttäjä Warlock Aku]] 5. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.39 (UTC) Tutkin asiaa. Voisitko korjata ton allekirjotukses vetää aika pitkäksi... --Ilkea 5. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.41 (UTC) Olethan tietoinen että saaria on yli 5000? Kaikkien saarien listan näkee jo Englannin kieliseltä sivulta todella kova homma alkaa listata niitä tänne... --Ilkea 5. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.47 (UTC) - joo, katoin ton sivun ja . . . . hittolainen ! Parempaan suuntaan :Nyt on kyllä heti menny wiki parempaan suuntaan kun oot tehny noi taulukot noista hinnoista rakennuksiin :D --zunter97 10. joulukuuta 2009 kello 16.26 (UTC) :: En ole kuin akatemiaan ehtinyt tehdä...--Ilkea 10. joulukuuta 2009 kello 16.44 (UTC) moi no moro. mitäs kuuluu?--[http://fi.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/K%C3%A4ytt%C3%A4j%C3%A4:Warlock_aku Warlock Aku] 17. joulukuuta 2009 kello 17.10 (UTC) :Moi kiitos hyvää :D --Ilkea 17. joulukuuta 2009 kello 17.11 (UTC) Interwiki link If Wikia Staff did everything correctly - Your wiki should be connected to all the other language Ikariam wikis that the English wiki is connected to. -- 20. joulukuuta 2009 kello 02.59 (UTC) :Okay thanks!! --Ilkea 20. joulukuuta 2009 kello 06.07 (UTC) ---- Toi on kyllä aika huono homma kun melkein kaikki artikkelit kuuluu luokkaa DE:links tai EN links. Että tiiäkkö mitään miten ne luokat sais pois mutta kielet pysyis? --zunter97 23. joulukuuta 2009 kello 09.10 (UTC) : Siitä ei ole mitään haittaa. Samoin ne on niissä wikeissä eli saamme mainosta. Eli pidämme ne niissä... --Ilkea 23. joulukuuta 2009 kello 09.15 (UTC) In excellent Sähän tiedät paljon Ikariamista=). Käyppäs kattomassa mun käyttäjäsivu. Otsopoika 23. joulukuuta 2009 kello 11.21 (UTC) Tosi hieno sivu En oo koskaan nähny noin hyvää muokkaajaa. Huom. Liittoudu SCAR:iin jo tänään. Saat 100% varmuudella sijaksesi sisäministerin! :Kiitos ensimmäiseen mutta ei kiitos toiseen...--Ilkea 31. joulukuuta 2009 kello 12.05 (UTC) --- Ookko sää nykyään tän sivun admin? --80.222.49.135 31. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.08 (UTC) niin ja mä oon zunter97 :Olenhan minä :D --Ilkea 31. joulukuuta 2009 kello 17.37 (UTC) ---- Hei! Minusta ikariam wikistä pitäisi tehdä lukollinen. Wiki sisältää huimasti epäsoveliasta tekstiä, jota tulee lisää ja lisää melkein päivittäin. Olisiko siis mahdollista saada tämä lukolliseksi wikiksi jota voivat muokata vain jäsenet, ja jäseniksi pääsisivät vain luotettavat ja asiallista tekstiä kirjoittavat henkilöt. Ymmärtääkseni tämä on virallinen wiki? On täysin sopimatonta että teksti on tyyliin: "Palatsissa pannaan naisia ja jokainen taso tuo yhden naisen lisää heheh". Wikistä olisi paljon apua jos sen sisältö olisi kunnollista. ~ Dinttari ~ - Maailma Beta - Foorumilla CoHena Päivää vain. Kyllä, minä olen ehdottoman samaa mieltä tässä asiassa. IP-osoite 193.65.182.241 on terrorisoinut tätä sivustoa aika rutosti. Mitä katselin ja korjailin, esimerkiksi kiväärimiehen sivulla luki jotakin tähän suuntaan: 'Nämä sotilaat voivat osua jopa Hitler nimiseen mieheen. Onnittelut heille jotka onnistuvat pääsemään WC:seen.' Ikariam on hieno peli, eikä sen wikiä saisi pilata. Hieman häiritsee myös tämä monikielisyys täällä. -Puhvelimursu